


all i do is run

by polariis



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Dear Evan Hansen References, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, asian kate bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polariis/pseuds/polariis
Summary: "Sorry. Was that too much?" Kate muttered anxiously, gently pulling back and furrowing her eyebrows in concern. "Uh," America replied eloquently. Their faces heat up with a pink flush, and she can feel her stomach starting to do cartwheels. The romance movies don't lie - she can feel love butterflies in her belly, but the butterflies were more like an angry swarm of horny lesbian moths.





	all i do is run

It is another stupidly boring day. America is sitting next to Kate on the latter's bed, mostly because she wanted to confess her undying love and all that, but also because she really wanted to kiss her after doing so. She opens her mouth and lets her brain do the work for her.

 

"Kate, I'm in love with you. I'm really fucking in love with you, and you're really just so goddamn pretty and smart and all that bullshit, and your eyes are really pretty. You're really pretty, actually. Um." 

 

"I... Oh."

 

Time seems to slow down rapidly, and America can hear the freeze-frame record scratch in the back of her brain.  _You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation._

 

Well, she had just told her probably-hetero best friend/future girlfriend that she was fucking hopelessly in love with her, so that was probably the reason. Also, she was such a big fat idiot, and this was the part where Kate awkwardly told her that sorry, she was straight, but she was totally cool with her being a lesbian girl and that this didn't change anything-- 

 

Kate eases into a smile and grabs the collar of America's bomber jacket, pressing their lips onto one another. It is definitely a shock, but it is very much welcome. Because she had noticed a lot of things about Kate - how she had a very sweet smile, how she still filled out the dumb personality quizzes in those vapid teen magazines, how she scribbled stars on her jean cuffs when she got bored. She felt like she would definitely have noticed an attraction to girls within her.

 

"Sorry. Was that too much?" Kate muttered anxiously, gently pulling back and furrowing her eyebrows in concern. "Uh," America replied eloquently. Their faces heat up with a pink flush, and she can feel her stomach starting to do cartwheels. The romance movies don't lie - she can feel love butterflies in her belly, but the butterflies were more like an angry swarm of horny lesbian moths. 

 

"You're not straight," America sputters dumbly, hoping Kate doesn't notice the sudden drop of her badass, punchy-strong action girl façade. 

 

(She does.) 

 

"Never was," Kate replies softly, clutching her knee tightly. Probably because it's really the only thing anchoring her to Earth after getting to kiss America-freaking-Chavez. Who is super hot, and super strong, and super way out of her league, whatever that is. Probably the forever-alone loser league. 

 

Pause. 

 

" _Good."_

 


End file.
